30 Kisses for Ace x Luffy
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Short Ace x Luffy fics using the 30 kisses themes...Special chapter 8! See notes for details!
1. Cradle

VTM: For those who don't know, 30 kisses is a challenge to write 30 stories for a pairing with 30 different themes...they must involve a kiss weather it be an actual kiss or someting metaphorical...They don't have to be in order or anything so yeah...Now...done with my blabbing it's showtime!

Title??????????  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Ace x Luffy (Er...well more cute brotherly fluff to be honest...)  
Theme: # 22 Cradle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

---

"Goodnight boys…" Garp said as he left the room.

Four year old Ace merely blinked and watched as his grandfather left, he didn't really care much for the man. With a small sigh he tried to get a little more comfortable in the oversized bed he and his baby brother had to share. They were just recently given to Garp by their parents, right before they left he remembered being told to protect little Luffy.

Ace looked at his little brother, he didn't seem to be all that comfortable. He squirmed a bit and made noises that made it clear that he was getting ready to cry. Ace slowly reached over and gently wrapped his arms around the baby and held him closer.

Soon Luffy's whimpers calmed and he looked up at his older brother with big, curious eyes. Ace smiled a little, he then planted a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, making the baby giggle a little. Luffy then yawned, snuggled into Ace a little more, and slowly fell asleep.

Ace began to drift off into sleep himself, and as he did he thought to himself: _'I promise…I will protect you…'_

-end-


	2. Dash

Title????????  
Rating: PG-13 (for D-cest I guess????)  
Type: AU  
Pairing: Ace x (**female**!)Luffy

Theme: #9 Dash

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

---

Ace knew very well that his sister hated cheerleading, but it was something his parents insisted that she do. They had wanted their tomboyish daughter to get into more girlish pastimes rather than rough housing with her brother or sparing with some of her friends.

It was now track season, the only season Luffy didn't mind cheering for, Ace was on the track team for the hundred meter dash. And since Luffy had started cheerleading he had noticeably improved. Although some have wondered as to why (not that they were really complaining, mind you), Ace would just shrug off their questions. In truth, his reasons were rather to dark to tell anyone.

Ace had always harbored a special affection towards Luffy, an affection that's nearly gotten the both of them in trouble on a few occasions.

Ace shook himself from his thoughts, he had to concentrate.

Bam!

Ace went into a mad sprint. As he past the cheering squad he could see Luffy, for a second, he thought he could hear her call his name, his heart nearly skipped a beat and a smirk grew upon his lips. Ace then began speeding up as much as he could.

Although their school didn't win this time, for some reason he still felt like a winner. He and his sister were walking home. Luffy was babbling on about something as Ace drifted off into his own thoughts.

Ace would often day dream about what it'd be like if him and Luffy weren't related. How'd he'd tell her how he felt, how they might've been a couple, and perhaps even beyond that one day. But day dreams weren't reality, and this particular dream he knew he really shouldn't try to pursue.

"Ace?" Luffy said suddenly. "You spaced out again?"

"Huh?" Ace snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh…uh…yeah….sorry…"

Luffy gave a slight huff. "Hmph…well All I said was that you did a really good job…" She then grinned.

Ace shrugged. "I did okay, I guess…" he said coolly.

Luffy rolled her eyes, she then stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. She then stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Ace's cheek. "Well I think you kicked their asses…" she then ran off ahead of him.

Ace stood there for a minute trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Finally shaking himself out of his daze he then chased after Luffy. God did he loved track season.

-end-


	3. 10

Title?????????  
Rating: G

Pairing: Ace x Luffy (Er…well more like cute brotherly fluff…)

Theme: #10 ……The…#10.…-.-;;;;;  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

---

Today Luffy was ten, he sat up in bed and gave a big, long yawn. He mumbled 'what's for breakfast as he scratched his head. But after receiving no answer, he gave a confused blink. Looking next to him, he found that Ace wasn't in bed. He then thought it was weird that Ace hadn't woken him up, weather it'd be his birthday or not, Ace hardly ever let Luffy sleep in.

Hopping out of bed Luffy walked over to the window, the sun was high in the sky now, it must've been close to noon. Oh well it was his birthday, which meant him and Ace got to skip out on chores and have a lot of fun! Grinning with excitement Luffy quickly got dressed.

"Ace?" he called. He had missed breakfast so maybe Ace was cooking lunch.

There was no answer. Sniffing the air Luffy couldn't smell any food. His heart sank slightly. Maybe Ace forgot?

Leaving their house, Luffy went out to find him. He searched in all the usual places and even quite a few unusual places, but no matter where he looked he just couldn't find him.

Finally he made his way to Makino's bar. She was gone too when he checked there earlier, maybe she was back now, maybe she knew where Ace was.

He sadly walked ups the porch steps, and he pushes through the wooden double doors.

"Happy Birthday Luffy!" Ace and Makino said happily.

Luffy's heart leaped in his chest. They didn't forget after all! And even though he knew he should've been happy, he couldn't stop the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks.

Ace and Makino's smile quickly faded, they then went over to see what was wrong.

"I…I thought y-you forgot…" the rubber boy choked out between sobs. He then clung to them both.

"Oh Luffy, we'd never forget…" Makino said comfortingly.

Ace laughed a little. "It'd be kinda hard to with the way you always bring it up…"

Makino gave him a good smack upside the head. "Ace…don't start."

Luffy couldn't help but laugh a little.

Makino smiled. "That's better…now you two wait here while I go get some plates and silver wear for the cake…" She then went off to the kitchen.

Ace then sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for making you think I forgot your birthday…I was out with Makino trying to get you a gift, but then she said she wanted to make you a cake…"

Luffy wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm glad you remembered…"

Ace shook his head and gave Luffy a peck on the forehead.

Luffy gave a confused blink.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "What? If that's not good enough I could always give you birthday punches…" he said while cracking his knuckles.

"No! No! Kisses are muuuuuch better!" Luffy said hastily.

Ace laughed and pulled his brother into a hug and ruffled up his hair. "Happy birthday Lu…"

-End-


	4. Our Distance and that Person

VTM: XD Before I give you this chapter I want to give a thank you to Yo Wuz Up! For the nice reviews! I'm glad you liked the fics! XD Thanks for reading!

Title?????????  
Rating: T  
Pairing: (Surprise!)Ace x Luffy  
Theme: our distance and that person  
Type: AU, In a simular era as 'Merry Go House'...but with a few twists...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

---

Ace nibbled lightly on the neck of the boy that was underneath him, earning more cute whimpers and moans. It was odd, how he found himself caring so much for the scrawny boy that called himself Luffy.

The younger boy's moans got louder as Ace had his way with him, and with a sudden gasp the lithe body under Ace went limp.

Ace smirked a little, he then pushed Luffy's sweat soaked hair out of his face.

The younger boy looked at Ace with a loving look, he then wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Ace kissed back hungrily, almost greedily. Whenever Luffy did these things it stirred a sort of need in him, a craving, that could only be satisfied by these close, intimate moments.

Luffy suddenly broke the kiss and looked at the window. "Damn…The sun is going down…I better hurry back home…I don't want to deal with any demons…"

Ace sighed. "You know…you could always spend the night with me…" he said with a wink.

Luffy laughed. "Tempting…but everybody will be worried about me…so…I'd better go…" With that said, Luffy wriggled free from Ace and went to get his clothes.

Ace gave a small huff. _'Damn…and we were having fun too…'  
_

"See you tomorrow, okay Ace?" said a now fully dressed Luffy.

Ace smiled. "Yeah…sure…"

Luffy grinned. "Great…see ya!" And with that he left.

Ace sighed and stared up at the ceiling of the little house in the woods that he said was his home. Suddenly, a pair of furry fox ears emerged from his dark hair and a bushy fox tail wagged slightly as he thought back on all the fun him and Luffy had that day. They were worlds apart and yet Ace felt very attached to him, the worse part about being a demon was watching time pass for others and not really for yourself. He frowned slightly at the truth that he knew that Luffy wouldn't be around forever, time was their enemy. One of his fox ears gave a twitch. In the end when it all came down to it all that they could do was make as many memories together as they could while they could (without telling Luffy the truth of what he was, of course).

---

VTM: After writing this, I'm experimenting with a longer fic for it...XD R&R, and please, no flames...


	5. The Space Between Dream and Reality

VTM: -.-; Whew! Sorry it took so long to update this! Here are the next chapters...but first...thank you reviewers! X3

yo wuz up: I'm glad you've enjoyed them so far! XD Thank you for reading!

Some Girl101: That idea is currently on hold at the moment but I do plan on working with it! Thank you for reading!

VTM: Thank you! You rock! XD And now, it's show time! XD

Title???????  
Rating: T

Pairing: Ace x Luffy

Theme: #6 the space between dream and reality

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece. (And I don't own KFC!)

---

Ace gave an irritated sigh, he sat on top of a rock in a glorious garden. What right did they have? What gave them the right to drag **him** a **demon** of his level, to **heaven**? It was ridiculous, if he wasn't so young he wouldn't be so limited, then he could turn these all harp plucking sissies into KFC! Suddenly, Ace heard footsteps coming towards him.

Becoming alert Ace tensed up. The angel that had acted as his escort had returned. "So what is this all about, chicken wings?"

The angel cleared his throat. "Well…let me first ask you this…did you know your parents?"

"No…Of coarse not…" Ace said flatly. "Who cares?"

"Well in this case, **we** care…"

Ace tilted his head to the side. "Why…?"

The angel then stepped aside and Ace laid eyes upon an angel, a bit younger than him. He was a scrawny little thing, with messy black hair, and wings that were somewhat small for an angel his age, definitely not able to fly yet.

Ace cocked an eyebrow at the site before him.

"Allow me to introduce to you…your half brother, Luffy…"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Both boys almost shouted.

"A **wimp **like **that**? My **brother**!?" Ace suddenly felt something metallic bounce off his head.

Apparently the mentioned wimp had beaned him in the head with his halo.

"Why you wretched little…!" Ace then pounced onto Luffy and wrestled on the ground with him. To his surprise, the kid was stronger than he looked, not as strong as himself but still a bit impressive (not that he'd say it out loud of course).

"ENOUGH!!!" The angel then pulled the two off of each other and kept them at a distance from the other. "Although I have not been informed which parent you both share, know that you two are still brothers and should not be at each others throats no matter what you are! Angel or demon!"

"I'm not weak!" Luffy shouted.

"I'll pluck all those feathers out and make a feather duster out of them you little bitch!" Ace snarled.

"I'd like to see you try polka dot face!" Luffy said, he then stuck his tongue out at him.

The young demon suddenly went a brilliant shade of red. "What was that!?" Ace tried harder than ever to reach for Luffy's neck so he could wring it.

BONK!

Both boys were now face flat in the ground.

"Honestly! I have no idea just **what** the higher ups were **thinking** when they told me to have you two meet!" the angel said with an irritated huff. "I guess I'll have to tell them that this was an utter failure…I'll be back…please try not to destroy each other…" And with that said he stormed off.

Ace sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He then grudgingly returned to his perch on the rock that he was on before. "Hmph…good riddance…at least I won't have to see your stupid face again…"

The younger boy sat up and turned so his back faced Ace. "Fine…you were a disappointment for me too…"

For some reason that statement made a small dent in Ace's ego. "What do you mean? Are you disappointed because I'm not a saint or something?"

"No…I already knew what you were…" Luffy said with a sigh.

Ace's eyes widened slightly with surprise. He already knew? "Then what were you expecting?"

Luffy gave a sigh. "Well…I was **hoping** for a brother…not an **asshole**…"

Ace gave a small huff. "Well sorry to disappoint you…" Now, in all honesty Ace couldn't help but feel a little bad after hearing what Luffy said. Here the kid knew what he was and he **still** had hope. With another huff Ace looked away from Luffy. "Well it's your own damn fault for getting your hopes up…All you angels are idiots…acting all high and mighty…you all make me sick!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Of course not!" Ace shouted.

"Well then you should remember that us getting into trouble was your fault." Luffy pointed out.

"How was this my fault!?" Ace asked.

"You called me weak!"

"Well you are!" Ace then found himself falling off the rock he was sitting on after being once again beaned with Luffy's halo. "Shit! That hurts! What kind of angel are you!? Aren't you supposed to believe all that 'turn the other cheek' crap?"

Luffy stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm not that kind of angel…"

"You're a little freak, that's what you are…" Ace shot back.

"Don't talk to me…I hear that enough of that from the other angels…I don't need to hear it from an asshole like you…"

That statement caught Ace a little off guard. Had he heard that right? Unknown to Luffy Ace too had been often mocked by his own kind as well, only in his case it was for sometimes having a conscience. Damn their stupid parents.

"…Okay…" Ace began. "I guess I was being an ass…so…I'm…"

Luffy gave a confused blink. "You're what?"

Ace gave a small huff. Apologizing wasn't one of his strong points. "I'm…Sor…"

"Sore?" Luffy said with a blink.

"No!" Ace hissed. "I'm…Sorry…alright?"

A smile grew upon Luffy's lips.

"W-what?" Ace said with blush slowly creeping up his face.

Luffy gave a big grin. "You're not that bad, are you?"

"H-hey! It's not a big deal! I can take it back you know!"

"Hee, hee, hee…Whatever…" Luffy said with a warm smile. Maybe, just maybe, there was some hope after all.

---

VTM: And I'll end it there...I wanted to do more with this one but I got stuck...-.-;;;;; Anyway, I got the idea for this little diddy after watching too much of the movie 'Constantine' I'm actually thinking about doing more work with this one, should be fun...


	6. InvincibleUnrivaled

Title????????  
Rating: PG  
Paring: Ace x Luffy and I guess a hint of Shanks x Luffy  
Theme: #16 invincible/unrivaled  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

---

When the D. brothers were little, Ace had been Luffy's hero. It was something Ace took pride in that fact because that was what good big brothers do.

The two were nearly inseparable, they would go all over town together, spar together, and they'd fish by the rivers and harbor together. But then one day that was all to change.

"I got something!" Luffy said excitedly. He began to pull on his fishing rod. The D. brothers were fishing at the harbor that day.

Ace watched his brother with amusement, and soon found himself laughing, Luffy managed to catch a boot.

"Aw…" the little boy said with disappointment. But then suddenly, something caught his eye. "Ace! Look!"

A ship was coming to the docks.

"Ace! Look at that flag!"

Fluttering in the wind was a black flag with a picture of a skull with a red scar over its left eye and crossed swords.

Ace's eyes widened. "Luffy! It a pirate ship!"

The boys watched as the ship sailed past them, looking up in awe, they could see a man standing by the railing of the ship. He was tall and wore a black cape, he had dark red hair and a scar matching the one on the flag, and on top of his head was a straw hat.

The Pirate grinned at the boys as the ship sailed past them.

From then on, everything changed.

Suddenly Ace had found that he was no longer the only hero in Luffy's eyes. Now the boy had a new hero, and his name was Red Haired Shanks.

Ever since they had came to Fuschia Village it had been Ace that took care of Luffy, he'd cook, clean, and take care of any cuts or scratches. He was the one Luffy ran to if he had a nightmare or if there was a bad storm. So what right did Shanks have to take his place?

One night, Luffy came home with a band aid under his eye.

Ace gave a confused blink. "Luffy, what happened!?"

Luffy didn't look Ace in the eye, he knew what he did was pretty stupid. "I…was trying to prove I was brave to Shanks so he'd take me with him…"

Ace went a couple shades of red. Suddenly he found himself shouting at Luffy, telling him how stupid he was, how ungrateful he was, how such a horrible brother he was. He then sent him to his room without dinner that night.

Later, Ace had regretted what he had done. Remembering the crushed look on his little brother's face. But he couldn't help feeling the way he did. It was Shanks now, always Shanks, and Ace was sick of it! It was all his fault!

Suddenly Ace felt a twist of guilt in his gut. He was so angry with Shanks, and here he was taking it out on Luffy.

Just then, Ace could hear his door open and sneaking footsteps creeping over to his bed. Ace closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He could feel his bed shift and the springs squeak as a smaller body crawled onto it. A pair of small hands then began to lightly shake him. Opening his eyes Ace saw the tear stained face of his little brother.

The poor boy looked like he was on the verge of bursting into more tears.

"Ace…I'm sorry…" a small sob escaped the boy. "Please don't hate me…" And like a dam breaking Luffy began to cry.

Quickly sitting up, Ace took Luffy into a tight hug. He had never meant for that to happen, he didn't really mean it, he was just angry.

Luffy's small body shook with sobs and sorry.

Holding him a little tighter, Ace then began to apologize.

Luffy looked at him confused.

"I was jealous…" Ace admitted, blush creeping up his face.

Luffy hugged onto Ace and nuzzled into him. "Don't be stupid! I'll always love you the most!"

Ace blushed deeper and gave Luffy a light kiss on the head. And that night the two slept arms wrapped around each other. Both now knowing that the other truly loved them.

---

VTM: And that all for this update! Thank you for reading! R&R! And please, no flames!


	7. Candy

Title????????  
Rating: T (for Ace naughty-ness…lol.)

Paring: Ace x Luffy

Theme: # 23 Candy  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

---

Ever since they were young Ace always had a thing for teasing Luffy. He always loved the little pout he would give and the useless little fights he would put up.

Now there were a number of ways Ace could tease the younger boy, but his favorite way simply involved a bag of candies.

Ace laid relaxed in bed sucking away on a red candy. He could feel two eyes burning holes into him with envy. "Sorry Lu, they're mine…and I don't feel like sharing." The older boy said with a smirk.

"Aw…please? Ace! Don't be so selfish!" Luffy whined.

"Sorry, no." Ace said playfully. He then stuck out his tongue showing off the tasty little morsel, then took it back in his mouth, and gave a cheeky grin.

Well, to say the least, Luffy was a bit fed up. He climbed onto the bed and gave a menacing glare (well it wasn't all that menacing). "Give me some candy!"

Ace took the bag and hid it under the pillow. "Nyah…"

Luffy tried to climb over him, but all he could manage to do was straddle the older boy before Ace suddenly stopped him. "Ace! I want candy!"

"Nyaah, nyah! You're not getting any!" Ace teased as he plopped another in his mouth.

Luffy pouted, he was not about to let Ace win this one! Seeing no other option, Luffy pressed his lips to Ace's. He was trying to snag the candy right out of Ace's mouth!

But Ace was good at playing keep away, and he wanted to drag out this little 'game' as long as he could. He then slipped his hands onto the younger boy.

Ah yes, Ace did **love** to tease Luffy.

---


	8. Say Ahh'

Title: Arson  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Ace x Luffy  
Theme: #18 'Say Ahh...'  
Type: AU  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: This is a preview for an upcoming fic, I want to see the reaction it gets, it's my second attempt at a thriller fic, ('Dark Intentions' is currently on hold for lack of reviews, the poor thing is malnurished! lol!) so please be kind.

---

"…..Twelve O'clock pm., case number 236, Portgas D. Ace…"

Setting her tape recorder aside with a sigh, Kaya looked across the desk to the young man sitting in the chair opposite of her. Giving a somewhat nervous smile, she brushed some stray blonde strands on hair from her face, and cleared her throat. This was a bit unnerving, here she was, on an intern and they give her someone like this? But then again, this one was a lot better behaved than a lot of the other patients.

Across the table from the doctor sat a young man, who has shaggy somewhat unkempt hair, and almost childish freckles. His eyes was once mischievous and playful, were now empty, and miserable. He was much more pale than he was six months before, when he had arrived, but was even then was quite broken. Kaya looked at his picture in the file. In it he was a healthy young man, grinning and giving a younger boy a noogie. It was a bit hard to believe that the boy in the picture and the boy across from her were actually the same person.

Realizing that she had been staring, Kaya shook her head and took up her tape recorder once again and spoke. "Now Ace, just so you know, our conversations will be recorded…" After receiving no answer she sighed and turned on the recorder once again. "Subject suffers psychosis, depression, and pyromania…and is also narcoleptic…"

Ace stared down at the table before him, hands on his lap, he looked almost like a child ready for a scolding. But scolding or not he simply didn't care. He shifted slightly in his chair, it was really uncomfortable, and the room was freezing.

Kaya bit her bottom lip a little. How to start this? It's so different in class, but dealing with these people face to face, no text book could prepare you for it. "Now let's see…it says hear that you lit your own house on fire, correct?"

Ace didn't answer. He stared at the table, the only way to tell he was even alive was that he moved slightly with each breathe he took.

"Then after that incident, you moved on two burning two more buildings…" Kaya continued, Ace's unflinching silence bothered her. Didn't he feel guilt? He caused so much damage. "Okay…then um…let's get a little acquainted! I'm doctor Kaya, nice to meet you." she said with a forced smile. "So, tell me about yourself, how are you today? What are things that you like?"

Ace still remained silent, he seemed to be somewhere else, too deep in his own little world to even acknowledge Kaya's existence.

Doctor Kaya's smile faded. "Um…Okay….then…how about…" She looked over her notes. "Okay, how about this…'Why do you start fires?'"

Finally, Ace looked at her, almost like he just noticed she was there, he looked tired, and rather sad for some reason. "I start fires…cause…I love fire…"

Kaya nodded as she wrote it down in her notes. It was a start, at least he finally spoke, right? "Okay…and why do you-"

"But…" Ace continued, he wasn't looking at Kaya, or at least not right at her, he was looking past her, as though he was confessing something to someone she could not see. "…There's something I love more than fire…"

"_ACE! WAKE UP!"_

"Oh, really? What is it?" Kaya said. Now, maybe they were getting somewhere.

Ace was silent again, he closed his eyes, he remembered the thick smell of burning wood, and the loud rumbles of the flames.

"_ACE!!!"_

"Ace, could you tell me what it is?"

"But the fire got jealous…" Ace said finally, he then bit his lip a little before he continued. "…and took him away from me…"

"_ACE! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!"_

---

"Ace!" called a rather lanky boy. He had messy short black hair and a scar under his left eye. He pouted after not getting a response. "Ace! Come on, wake up…I'm bored! Play with me!"

Ace opened his eyes and looked at his little brother and gave a yawn. "Hey kid…"

The boy gave a small pout, he **hated** it when Ace called him 'kid'. "Miss Alvida and Mr. Kuro are out…"

Ace smirked. "Is that so…?" He then gave a yawn. "So that's why there's no bitching…the quiet is pretty nice…right, Luffy?"

"Play…with…me!" Luffy said almost commandingly.

"Zzzz…Zzzzzz…Zzzz….Zzzzzz…."

"Oi! Don't fall asleep!" But it was too late, Ace had slipped back into sleep. Luffy slumped, now what was he going to do? All of his friends were busy, Zoro had to go to a tournament, Nami is busy with her part time job, and Robin was on a trip to study ruins in the Americas. With a sigh he prodded Ace with a finger, but didn't get so much as a mumble out of him. Luffy pouted again, and watched Ace as he slept. "Stupid 'narco-whatever-it's-called'…"

Ace's chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. Luffy watched in an almost curious manner. The younger boy's eyes wandered from Ace's chest to his freckles. He always liked Ace's freckles, they were, dare he think it, cute. Luffy quickly tried to shake the thought from his mind. Boys weren't supposed to say things like 'cute', especially about other boys.

Soon Luffy caught himself staring at Ace's pinkish lips. He blushed and looked away. Luffy could feel his face warm up as color rushed to his cheeks, and he could feel his heart now pounding in his chest. Luffy remembered when he asked Nami about why he'd sometimes feel so odd like that, she said it was a 'crush'. When she asked who he had felt that way around, he dared not say.

Even though the two weren't really related, both their parents dead, but were raised together through request by their final wills (both Portgas and Monkey families were close), it was still, embarrassing.

Luffy bit his bottom lip, these feelings had been eating at him for a while now. But where as most boys were attracted to girls, Luffy couldn't quite see the big deal, sure, girls were very pretty, but, he wasn't as crazy for them as his friend Sanji was.

Luffy poked Ace a bit more, he seemed almost unnaturally warm, but then again, Miss Alvida **did** keep the house freezing, she said heat makes her hair frizz. It was then Luffy noticed the cold more, his red hoody wasn't going to cut it, so he crawled onto the couch and snuggled against Ace. So warm, it was nice here. After a while of listening to the steady pace pf Ace's breathing, Luffy almost dozed off himself.

Suddenly Ace stirred, with a small groan he opened his eyes and gave a confused blink when he saw Luffy. "Oi…what are you doing…?"

Luffy blushed a nice shade of red. "Um….it was cold…so I just wanted to get warm…" He knew it sounded stupid, but it was the truth, right?

Ace a smirk tugged at the corners of mouth, he then wrapped his arms around Luffy and held him close, causing the younger boy to blush even deeper.

With this closeness, it wouldn't take much effort for one to kiss the other, but neither dared to make such a move, for fear of how the other might react. The two just laid there, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence.

---

"Ace…? Ace? Can you hear me?" Kaya asked. He hadn't spoken since what he said about the fire taking something from him. _'I guess that was just some random babble…probably just one of his delusions…maybe this is just a bad time to be talking with him…'_ She closed her eyes and gave a sigh. "Okay, we're done for today, thank you for your time…"

--------------

VTM: XD And that's all you guys get for now! Tell me if you like it! Thank you for reading! R&R! and please, no flames...


End file.
